1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting power signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
U.S. patent Pub. No. 20100015842 A1 discloses a conventional cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises a printed circuit board, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) attached to the printed circuit board to indicate the working status of the cable connector assembly, a light pipe receiving the LED, a cable with a plurality of wires, a plurality of contacts connected with the cable, a columnar mating member, and an insulated shell enclosing the printed circuit board, the LED, the light pipe and the mating member partially. The light pipe has a visible area exposed out of the insulated shell, as the light pipe is made of transparent material, the visible area will show a blue halo whether the cable connector assembly works or not, so users can't distinguish the work status of the cable connector assembly.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.